


Anniversaire

by Melie



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Crack, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-24
Updated: 2008-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlette un peu crack, Sparrow/Norrington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversaire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaya Kunami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kaya+Kunami).



> Rien à moi.

Hélas pour le commondore, au moins deux membres de son équipage avaient autant de cervelle que les deux pirates manchots de Jack Sparrow, Pintel et Ragetti, et ils n'avaient pas tardé à vendre la mèche. Une fois qu'on les engageait sur la bonne conversation, on était certain d'apprendre toute les informations qu'on désirait...

C'est certainement par ce biais que Jack Sparrow avait pu obtenir la localisation de la cabine de James Norrington - il y était déjà venu, mais il lui était également arrivé de se tromper, et de se retrouver au beau milieu de braves matelots désireux de gagner la confiance de leur supérieur. Si seulement c'était la seule chose qu'il avait obtenue...

Norrington le trouva allongé lascivement sur son lit, une bouteille de rhum - vide - à la main. De toutes les soirées, il avait fallu que ce soit celle-ci...

"Sparrow... quand je pense que mes hommes vous cherchent dans tout le port... et vous venez me narguer ici...  
\- Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se donnent tant de mal ! s'exclama le pirate en omettant de relever l'absence de "capitaine". Vous voyez, je suis là... je me rends !"

Le Commodore James Norrington ferma les yeux et soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jack venait "se rendre", et il trouvait cela plus agaçant encore que toutes leurs courses-poursuites. Plus humiliant même que la fois où... bref.

"Et quand comptez-vous vous échapper, cette fois ?  
\- Demain à l'aube.  
\- Vous connaissez le chemin jusqu'à votre cellule... ?  
\- Vous pouvez toujours m'en donner la clé pour gagner du temps.  
\- Autant vous garder ici et ouvrir grand toutes les portes.  
\- Bonne idée... mais n'ouvrez pas tout tout de suite. Nous avons toute la nuit pour cela..."

Certes. Bien. En effet.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jack venait "se rendre", et à chaque fois, l'esprit de Norrington s'embrumait, et sa conscience semblait le déserter pour quelques heures. Le déserter totalement.

Il était déjà trop tard, de toute façon.

Norrington vint s'asseoir à côté de Jack, qui passa les bras autour de ses épaules et lui murmura à l'oreille, tout en commençant à le déshabiller...

"Joyeux anniversaire, James ♥"


End file.
